powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Sumiye Egnell
Sumiye Egnell is the second oldest of the Egnell siblings and is known as Cutie Beach Body by her peers. She is a member of NEMESIS, a mercenary group in the dark side of Destiny City. Despite her ojou-sama appearance, she is the core of the team due to her Hound Dogg tracking device. After constant use of the Destiny Crystal, and the dark turn their leader Aurora takes culminating with the execution of Arantxa for her betrayal, she becomes estranged from the group, and later flees and falls in love with White Requiem. Background Appearance She’s a girl with a cute, slender figure. She has dark black-colored hair. She has a knack for stylish clothing. Indeed she has been described by others to look like a model. Ritsu noted that originally, from all the girls of NEMESIS was the most beautiful and endowed with both style and grace fitting for an ojou-sama. Despite this, Sumiye can also be practical, wearing shorts underneath her skirt. However unlike Tesla Dairenji, Sumiye does not always wear them, as shown when Valdis sees that she is wearing lacy panties. She is usually seen wearing cocktail dress under a cardigan with pants, a belt, and high heels. Personality Sumiya is very successful in tricking people into doing her bidding. She has probably tricked almost all of the NEMESIS' agents (except Ritsu) at least once, directly or indirectly. Sumiya sometimes scolds her younger sister, Aija, and it was stated by both Xuan Nu and Miria Honda that she knows how to educate people to behave correctly. Sumiye has a mild anti-social personality, she values privacy greatly and hence, dislikes parlors (which is the reason why she have keeps her hair so long) and crowded areas (to the point where it will be nauseating for her). As such, Sumiya dislikes talking about more sensitive matters like careers and romance. Sumiya is also suspicious of drugs, and is unwilling to use medicine when she was sick. She has the habit of often using the term "Kekkyoku," which can be translated as "Basically" or "In the end" in her speech. Her younger sister also has a similar trait. Sumiye is very prone to depression whenever at a state of loss to the point where her pessimism gets the best of her. Still, Sumiye is very selfless and is willing to throw away her reputation and even her very own safety to lend a helping a hand to the people who share her pain and past experiences as a neglected loner. Powers Hidden Weapon Proficiency Magical Trap Tactics Abilities Sumiye is also very resilient, able to stand back up even after an entire clip being emptied into her and having her left arm blow off. Moreover, she can give both powerful punches and kicks, as experienced by both Dai-sensei and Mitsuari, both of whom had an urge to vomit after being hit in the stomach. After she lost her left arm and eye, Sumiye was given cybernetic ones. Using the eye, allows her to track movements, while her arm is strong enough to even crush armored tanks with ease. She proves to be skilled in close combat and is proficient with using an array of concealed weapons, especially with handheld remote-controlled anti-tank missile warheads and throwing knives. She is also somehow able to conceal missiles in her shirt, possesses a perfume bottle of a vaporous, breathable Destiny City-made explosive known as Blaze, and has a hidden poisoned stiletto in her both of her shoes. Unfortunately, she is prone to losing her focus in battle when she has the advantage, and she even admits that she underestimates others a lot. She is also has decent chemistry skills, which she apparently uses for her explosives. Other Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Sumiye is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter. She easily defeats Victoria Amicus, who is a rather experienced street fighter herself, without Victoria even being able to land a single hit. Victoria claims that the only way she could possibly beat Sumiye in hand-to-hand was if it was two against one. Furthermore, Sumiye is not restrained in any rule of honor, allowing her to do dirty tricks and lowblows to an opponent without hesitation. *''Deadly Killer Palm'': is the fighting style used by Sumiye. It is formed from the illegal techniques of all sorts of martial arts. In top fighting form, even Nayuta Mitsuari's skill in deception would not be able to keep up against Sumiye. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters